Other Shippings
by Emeraldegg
Summary: All the shippings that are never mentioned! Suki/Katara, Mai/Sokka, Toph/TyLee,Azula/haru etc. lemon, yaoi,yuri, and hetero. NO INCEST
1. SokkaMai

Sokka Mai.

After katara was killed in battle, Sokka no longer looked upon his eligable females with favor. Suki and Ty Lee were too chatty and ditzy for him, far too silly. Even Toph, who's sarcasm had once brought a laugh, now only was hurtful, and pointless. Ty lee and Mai had joined them after the comet. Mai's serious, melancholy solemnity was a perfect match for Sokka's angry, pained soul.

Zuko had died gallantly in an Agni kai, with his sister, to save katara's life. Unfortunately, his ultimate sacrifice had been in vain. Katara started to choke Azula when she was chained, and Azula chocked her back until thier hands accidentally froze together, and they couldn't let go. Each girl chocked each other to death, and then conitnued until the sun was high in the sky the next day, when they had been found in that position by Suki.

Aang had been killed while in the Avatar State, this time permanently. No hope for peace even pretended to exist. Appa and Momo had died inexplicably when Aang had, only minutes after katara had died. No one had the will to pep talk anyone else. Mai and Sokka had a silent understanding, they could completely relate without talking, after the three died. No one was upset about Azula, but Mai knew that Sokka loved Katara, although not the way she loved Zuko, just as much, and Sokka knew vice versa how much Mai loved Zuko. They never spoke, but when they were dragged out of thier lonely rooms, they drew together unconciously.

A month or so after the Comet, the five were hiding at the Western Air Temple. Sokka always sat next to Mai. One day, randomly, next to the flickering light of the fire, which mai was silently cursing, Sokka asked mai," Will you ever love someone other than Zuko?"

Mai thought about it for awhile, and said, It would take one hell of a guy to take my heart. Besides, we are all doomed anyway...". They weren't flirting, Mai had no thought of Sokka as that kind of guy. But two nights later, when Mai was asleep, Sokka knocked on her door. Mai woke groggily, and mumbled,'Come in..." Sokka entered, and sat right next to Mai on her bed, looking somewhat troubled. He was never sarcastic, good humored, or in any way the boy he had been. He had grown quite a bit. Mai only had on her breastband and underwear. She sat up next to him, slightly concercned. He was the only one she cared about anymore, at all. She felt his hand suddenly enclose her's. He didn't kiss her, he didn't announce his love to the world, or look dreamily into her eyes and say, " You know, from the first moment I met you..." He just took her hand in his, and looked at her. And she knew she returned his unspoken sentiments. She was surprised, but nodded imperceptibly. And she was his and he was her's and that was that.

The next day, they were having breakfast, simple bread and water, when Suki ran over to the group, a wild expession of fear and disbelief." What, Suki?" Asked Ty lee in her ignorant way. Suki cried," Fire Nat-" the wall exploded in flame interrupting her before she could finish, smashing her into the wall, where her neck broke instantly. Ty Lee was on fire, screaming, rolling around. Toph was running about wildly, trying to grab rock and dodge fire she couldn't sense. Yue cried "Everyone for themself! maybe someone will live.." just then a huge flame blew threw. Sokka and mai looked at each other, and signaled partnership, that they would stay close. They jumped up, and ran out the back of the temple. There used to be a huge cave, that was really a hiding place, but now, there was a huge platform eith only a floor.

It was storming ashes, a blizzard of burning embers and black smog. They coughed, and watched in horror, as huge bombs came toward them from far above. There was nowhere to run. Sokka looked at Mai, hair undone and loose, thick and black, eyes huge with terror, and cried," MAI! I love you!" Before she could reply, he grabbed her enveloped her in a kiss so passionate, even Aphrodite would've fainted. Mai didn't respond, but didn't have to. Her lips said it all, and they embraced as their destiny, their end, their fate, rained down from the heavens in the form of fire and rage.


	2. TophTyLee

Toph/Tylee

"Queen Toph? There are some matters I would like to go over you with about the ferry, there seems to be counterfeiting passports..." " I'll be there in a minute, treasurer Haru, thank you. Ty Lee, please excuse me." Earth Queen Toph stood up, 25 years old, 4'10, and went to go have a meeting with Haru, her appointed treasurer, and his son, Bumi, named after the past King, who had died at 115. Quite an old age. The Dai Li no longer existed, and policemen were only trusted friends of Toph's.

Ty Lee smiled lovingly at her wife, who she had met first on the last day of the war. She remebered the first time they started to get to know each other...

Katara had dragged Toph out of bed for a girl's day out. Ty Lee didn't need much convincing to get her to come, but they had all thought it was a hopeless cause to get Mai, two months pregnant, to come. She had, in fact, finally broken when she suddenly fell sick, throwing up in the toilet. Katara, concerned, asked if she need anything, but Mai said no, puke, just send in my nurse if you see her. Go ahead without me. After they made sure Mai was taken care of, the three cheerfully left for the finest spa in the upper ring of Bai Seng Sai, where king Bumi ordered that they be let in free.

While the Katara and Toph sighed contentedly in the sauna, Ty Lee was full of maidenly modesty about removing her clothes. As Ty Lee blushed, Toph said,"Well, hell I'm blind anyway, and Katara here has as much Aang as she can handle"(Katara blushed)"and it's not like we're going to molest you!" By now Toph had made both Ty Lee and Katara blush bright pink, and as Ty Lee nervously began to remove her robe, Toph rolled her eyes and tossed hers of casually. Ty Lee turned away, face so red with embarrassment that she thought it would pop. Katara carefully took hers off and folded it next to her. Seeing that Ty Lee was dreadfully bashful, Katara bended the steam slightly to create a thicker mist, so she wouldn't feel like she was pointlessly newd in an open room.

But Ty Lee shook her head and just sat down, looking ashamed. " Oh, that's alright Ty Lee!" Said Katara sympathetically. " You shouldn't do anything you aren't comfortable with!" In shock, she realzied that tears were going down the girls cheeks. Before she could do anything, Toph hopped up and said, "We should go get our feet scrubbed! It's too hot in here." Katara realized that Ty Lee thought that Toph didn't notice her tears, and really just meant that. Katara also realized that if she herself had said anything, it would have been even more embarrassing for Ty lee. She silently cheered Toph on. _Nicely done_!

Ty Lee immidieatly agreed. Then Katara remembered that Toph HATED feet scrubs, but that it was one of the only activities that didn't involve clothing removal. Even a mudbath was a bad option. When they got there, Toph was sweating a bit. She was nervous about them touching her feet. Katara was afraid that Ty lee would see Toph's face full of pain. Ty Lee was blissfully ignorant of thier worry, and looking forward to this. Ty Lee smiled as the woman cleaned her feet. Katara was a little less relaxed, until she saw that none of the women would go near Toph- They quite remembered her. Satisfied with the way this had worked out, Toph just leaned back in the chair and smirked, making sure her feet were in tip top condition of dirt, and layed them out purposefully high, daring one of the women to try thier hand at scrubbing the calloused, never washed feet. Noone challenged her.

An hour or two later, the three girls were laughing, walking from the spa home. Suddenly, Toph's smile disappeared. She stopped in the middle of the road. Katara had been laughing so hard she could barely walk, when she realized Toph had gone whiter than usual. "Toph! What's wrong?" Toph repied quietly," It's THOSE girls..." Ty Lee had never heard the story of the three girls who had made fun of Toph for no reason, but knew from her tone that whoever THOSE girls were, they weren't friends. On the same bridge as last time, those three, Jow, Kili, and Fray, walked next to Toph and Katara. Ty lee had disappeared. Jow snarled," I could have King Bumi execute you for what you did! You'll be SO sorry!" Toph snorted, saying," Yeah right, bitch! I could metalbend your ass into next week!" The three girls laughed at her profanity, thinking, Yeah! i'm sure some little thirteen year old girl will metal bend us! "Bring it on!" Cried Kili, shaking her butt. That scared katara. Not the girls, hell no, but she knew that if Toph lifted a finger against those girls they could be dead.

Katara, a master waterbender, had been neck on neck with Toph."Toph, keep your cool, don't lose it..." Toph replied,"Don't worry! A couple bruises, some scrapes, I know how o go easy on nonbenders! Even wimpy nonbenders!" Before Katara could reply, Toph punched the ground, and raised the bridge.She moved the entire bridge through the air, while the rich girls srcreamed their hearts out. Toph landed right next to a huge block of conveiniantly placed metal. "Oh yeah.." Whispered Toph. She stood facing the girls, the metal directly to her left, when she suddenly reached over and punched a dent into the metal. Toph grinned as she felt the girl's hearts skip a beat.She tore a huge chunk out and before they knew what was happening, she had metalbended thier feet to the ground. Fray and Kili's, anyway. She would teach thier leader a lesson.

Jow was crying from fear. _This little girl is the greatest earthbender in the world_? She thought.

Ty Lee watched the whole thing from under the bridge. She had expected it would be a group fight, and so she had wanted a surprise attck. She was the one surprised, however, when the bridge began to land. She could see that Toph didn't need or want help. She wondered how a blind person could be so confident in her movements? She was incredibly impressed. And when Toph bgan metalbending, the rich girls weren't the only ones who were shellshocked.

Toph metalbended gloves onto her nad, and punched them together with a loud clanking sound, as she began advancing toward Jow."No, please! i'm too young to die!"

Toph, after a moment, actually let up. She unbended the girl's feet. They started to just run, when Toph's voice boomed out,'' EXCUSE ME!" The girls immidiately stopped and turned toward her."If I EVER! Catch you hurting someone again, I WON'T BACK DOWN!" Toph roared. The girls nervously nodded, and turned around. Ty Lee wasn't going to just let them go. She jumped up and vaulted to the top of the bridge, and jumped gracefully all the way down. She cartwheeled over, and poked all the girls in key places on their legs, back, and stomach, keeping them uable to move for a few hours. Katara was glad that nobody had seriously gotten hurt. Ty lee's fighting style had very much interested Toph. She walked over to Ty lee, and said," You'll have to teach me that some day!" And punched her hard on the arm."I think we're going to be good friends!" Toph said, and smiled.

Looking back on the old days was a treat for Ty Lee, because Toph was often gone in the present. But Toph had promised that they would spend the rest of that day together after she got back. Ty Lee dreamily awaited her wife's return, as she stirred her love's tea.


	3. KataraYue

It was Katara's 18'th birthday party. She had convinced Yue to come along, even though she was nervous around large groups of people. Katara had not understood the severity of Yue's warning that she may get scared, and still convinced Yue to go. Yue had known inside that it would not end well, but because she loved Katara ( without Katara knowing it) she would go, for Katara.

They arrived in front of the ballhouse, and Katara gave Yue an encouraging look. Yue smiled back tentatively, but looked back at the huge doors that stood in front of them, and secretly trembled.

With a deep breath, Yue entered side by side with Katara. They stood on a huge balcony that stood over the whole ball room. Everyone was silent, as they gazed in wonder at the beauty that Katara shined and lent to everyone around her, especially Yue, standing so close to her. Katara blushed when she realized everyone was staring at her, and silent, but Yue felt like she was in a nightmare. Thier faces blurred and melded. She stood stiffly, terrified. Aang walked over and asked Katara to dance. She grinned and accepted, and they descended the stairs in moments.

Yue walked slowly down, stiff as a board. When she reached the bottom, with everyone moving around and laughing and yelling, panic seized her. The faces all looked the same... She sat down suddenly on the ground, and put her head on her knees, currently covered with a huge green gown.

"Katara!" She cried desperately. Katara had been dancing with Aang, laughing fondly at his childish jokes, when she heard Yue's call. She turned with a gasp, and saw Yue curled on the ground in a huge group of people. Yue, face stained with tears, looked up on Katara as her last hope.

The last thing she expected to come out of Katara's mouth was,"Let's dance!" Katara grabbed Yue up tenderly, and pulled her close. She led them around in a slow dance. Yue looked up at Katara in a kind of wonder, as if she was some goddess who had just leapt from a cloud to Yue's rescue.

Everybody was shocked, Aang especially. Actually, Aang was pissed. He had wanted to be Katara's knight, her prince, but now, it seemed, Katara was someone elses' knight!


	4. TophHaru

**Fluffy with a chance of lemon. Not a couple mentioned often, because people want exact opposites, including opposite nations. Haru, in Toph's eyes, is probably quite a novice earthbender. But still, I think they could work. Plus, it's a fun challenge to write for a character mentioned so few times. Btw, the song is set to the tune from Nightmare Before Christmas - Something's up with Jack.**

Toph Haru.

_"Lovers whisper, blinds are drawn. Hush-ed murmers in the dark. A thunderous crash, a rattled nerve,a giggle and a 'hush' are heard. Hands are touching lips are locked, breathing in the sweetest scent, of thier loved ones Oh! What joy! A lover's whisper in the dark....whisper whisper whisper..."_

Toph sang quietly to herself as she packed her things, as Firelord Zuko was finally settled in, and Toph's fear of assassination put to rest. The freedom fighters, with thier new leader, Haru, patrolled the city quietly and made sure no unneeded violence broke out. Toph was just putting her backsack on, when a familiar foot stepped into the room. "Haru?" asked Toph, startled. She was quite certain it was Haru. He said nothing, but walked right up to Toph. She could feel his hot breath on her shoulder. She felt uneasy at his silence, but forced her heartbeat to normal. She didn't really think haru was an accomplished enough earthbender to be able to sense heartbeat, but she wasn't taking chances. She had to play it cool. "What's u-" her mouth was interrupted by Haru's, which was exploring the taste of her tongue. Toph was caught in a tight hold of haru's arm, which held her so she could barely move. She was too startled to punch him, or kiss him back, or even begin to decide which one she would rather do, which was strange for her, as usualy even someone trying to grab her hand ended up with a black eye _at least_. That would be letting them off VERY easy. Finally getting her sense back from Haru's decidedly fierce embrace, she stomped the ground with her foot, making him sink knee high into the ground. She kneeled down and punched him. But then whispered," NEXT time, _warn me_!" And pecked him on the nose. She smiled, sensing his confusion at the mixed messages. Toph grabbed her things, and left, a little more cheerful than when she had originally set out to leave.

Haru had thought to romanticly sweep Toph off her feet. Sokka had warned him that Toph wouldn't take well to sweeping, but Haru was convinced after how Zuko had successfully swept Katara, who had once hated him. If Zuko could get her to marry him that way, it must surely be the right way, shouldn't it? He had not managed to sweep Toph, but he was bold, which Toph respected. And now she knew how he felt. So, haphazardly, he had managed basically what he wanted to do. But where would he go from there?


	5. TophHaru2

**Toph Haru.**

It was Toph's eighteenth birthday, and she was in the Fire Palace celebrating. Firelord Zuko had thrown her a large coming-of-age party. He had thrown one for all his friends, except for himself and Aang. A waterbender or an airbender, or even an earthbender's first time drinking was funny, but not a firebender. Under the influence, they could be dangerous. Aang was disapointed (Katara had done something very interesting with him the first time she drank) but understood the reasoning. Toph's friends had made jokes to each other ("I'm SURE Toph has never drank before" and " She CERTAINLY won't drink too much!) and chuckled, both at the thought of their young, rowdy friend drinking, and the memory of their first sip, which they hoped no one would remind them of. They knew that soon, Toph would be able to knock 'em back without thinking twice. Toph had, in fact, never drank sake before, and was secretly pleased to have the chance. As Toph entered, Haru came over and put his hand on her shoulder, about to lead her to the feast, where her chair was, when she punched him on the arm hard to move him outta the way. She walked to her chair, and swallowed her Bear/Turkey leg in one, spitting out the bone. The room got quiet, as Toph reached for her glass of sake. Their were stifled giggles, and as she took the first sip, she thought," I didn't expect it to taste so good!" And swallowed the rest in a smooth gulp. A waitress waterbended her more sake, and she drained that cup to. After, things got blurry....

"Good morning, my little lush!" Haru said sweetly. Toph groggily opened her eyes, not that it made any difference. She soon realized that the bed she was in wasn't hers. She sat up, and felt a draft around her chest, and realized it was because her top was off. She realized she had no clothes but the blanket. What happened last night?


End file.
